


Four Golden Rings And One Diamond

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Tom's POV, Winter Time, adorable!Tom, sneaky!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sneaks away on a secret errand. </p>
<p>**Tom's POV**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Golden Rings And One Diamond

I walked out of the warmth of our apartment and started heading down the street in my long trench coat. Before I went to the supermarket like I told my girlfriend (y/n) I was going to, I walked to the jeweler’s shop about half a block down. My nose felt instantly warmer when I entered the shop, and the man behind the counter greeted me with a smile.

“Good evening, sir. Is there something I can help you find this evening?” He asked as he straightened his bow tie. “Are you looking for a gift for somebody specific? A pretty lady, perhaps?”

“In a way, yes,” I said as I removed my hat, coat, and scarf, putting them neatly on the rack.

“Oh my! Sir, I hate to sound nosey, but are you, by chance, Tom Hiddleston?” _Here we go_ , I thought as I put on a kind smile. After all, I didn’t want to be rude so close to Christmas.

“I am, yes. I would appreciate it if you could keep my visit here out of the press. I’m here for a gift for somebody very special,” I said as I approached the counter.

“Oh, of course, sir! We specialize in discretion here,” the man said, looking a bit excited. “Now, may I help you find that special gift, sir?”

“Yes, you may. I’m looking for an engagement ring,” I said crossing my fingers that he wouldn’t blab to the media. “Nothing huge, but nothing too small.”

“We have a large selection of engagement rings here, sir,” the man chirped as he brought out five different ring boxes. “There are more obviously, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

He opened the first box to reveal a thick gold band with a diamond that was seemingly dwarfed by the metal. The man looked at me expectantly, but I gave a rueful smile.

“Perhaps something with slightly different proportions,” I suggested, and the man cheerily switched that box for the second This ring was white gold with a ruby instead of a diamond. “Undoubtedly beautiful, but I was rather hoping for a diamond, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course, sir. Forgive me. I didn’t mean to pick this one up,” he said with a blush. He opened the third box to reveal a gold ring with a small triangular diamond. I examined it closely, and I kept that box open as the jeweler opened another. This one had a trinity of small diamonds clumped in the center. I closed the third box and examined this new ring as the last box was coaxed open. I glanced over and did a double-take, This last ring was rose gold with a circular diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds. I didn’t have to think twice. I set down the ring I was holding and picked up the last ring.

“This one. Without question, this is the ring,” I said as I felt a smile curling my lips. I could imagine myself giving this to (y/n) and asking her to spend her life with me. “I don’t care how much this is. It’s the one.”

“Oh, lovely, sir! What size would you like that to be? I can have it resized by tomorrow, if you need,” the jeweler said as he removed the other rings.

“I believe I need a size six,” I said as I pulled out one of her rings that I’d borrowed from her room. “Whatever size this is.”

“Of course, sir. I have a ring sizer here. Let me check,” he said as he compared the two. A moment later, he let out a small exclamation. “Their sizes match perfectly! Well, it looks like this truly is the perfect ring for your dear lady.”

A few minutes later, I had paid for the ring and bundled myself up.

“I promise your secret is safe with me, Mr. Hiddleston,” the man called as I walked to the door.

“Thank you so much,” I replied as I walked back out into the cold. My cell phone rang in my pocket, and I fished it out. “Hello, darling. Sorry, I’ll be back in a moment. I got stopped by a polite fan.”

“Oh, that’s fine, sweetie. I just thought you might like to know that I checked your Earl Grey supply, and you’ve only got a few tea bags left,” she said in her beautiful voice. “I know how much you hate running out of tea.”

“Thank you so much, love. I knew I’d forgotten something,” I said as I entered the market. “I love you, darling. I’ll be home in just a bit.”

“I love you, too. When you get back, I’ll cuddle you until you’re warm again,” she said, and I sighed happily fondling the ring box in my pocket.

“I’m always warm when I’m with you,” I said as I imagined many more domestic nights like tonight. I just prayed that she’d say yes.


End file.
